The Cardinal
by Lillyviolet
Summary: Young and loyal, Gray Fullbuster will do anything to help his uncle. Then he is given a difficult task to carry out by the Pope. Thus, amidst the ever twisting and challenging world of law, order and faith, Gray finally understands what it means to fall in love...only to have it forbidden. My second fanfiction. Warning for language.


**Minna!**

**Hello everyone. This is officially to be my second story. Yay!**

**Warning: Some of you may find this a bit controversial. I would just like to say that this is purely fiction and has no truth whatsoever. **

**I really hope you all enjoy this story. Thank you all and love ya!**

**I DO NOT OWN Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does, and he is AWESOME! **

**And without further ado, I give you…**

**The Cardinal**

"In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti…" ( In the name of the Father, of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost…)

The chimes of the cathedral bells rang out, echoing through the city of Rome.

Rome.

City where it all began. Some say it is where Christianity first began, others only knew it was where the Catholic Church was founded, but most knew it for the beauty of its unique architecture.

It was a cool, crisp Sunday, with morning mass coming to its conclusion in one of the many churches present along the streams of outer Rome.

It was here a young man walked up to a patron to ask for directions.

"Excuse me, num versus basilicam sanctae Mariae quaeso?" (could you please tell me the direction of the Basilica St Mary?)

"Oh descenderet eadem via et accipies sinistram et custodiat ambulans recto. Prope est, ut tibi omnino non deesset vobis." (go down that road, take a left and keep walking straight. You can't miss it as you are quite near there).

The young man thanked his new found acquaintance and began on his way again.

After half an hour, there he was standing in front of what he thought was an unrecognised treasure the world should know and appreciate.

The Basilica St Mary, though small, was one of the most beautiful churches he had ever seen, truly a work of art.

There standing in front of the building, also looking upon it with wonder stood an small old man, hair silvery white, hands relaxed by his sides, dressed in a plain old shirt and pants.

Making his way to the side of the old man, the young man let out an exasperated breath.

"Beautiful isn't it?" the old man commented.

"It is."

The old man turned to look at the other man and gave him a once over.

"Well, seems like some things don't change. Your hair for one. It's still a mess as usual."

"Haha come of it old man, you know this hair can't be tamed. It's near to impossible." And with that the young man ran his hands along his hair, tufts of it spilling through his fingers.

"et tamen sapientibus quoque adipiscing." (and still a wise guy as well).

"Haha naturaliter." (naturally).

"I see your Latin has gotten better."

The old man then made his way up to him and then after a moments look, gave him a hug.

"Its nice to see you Gray."

The young man hugged him back, albeit a bit more tightly.

"You too gramps."

After both let go, they began to walk along the road, catching up while admiring the beauty that stood around them.

After about twenty minutes, they stopped at a park bench and took a seat.

"So, how's the Priest hood treating you gramps? You not still getting into trouble with the ladies are you?"

Makarov Dreyar gave a snort and a 'hmph'.

"Very funny wise guy. No, it's actually going pretty good. I like the quiet."

"Bullshit."

"Don't swear in the presence of a priest young man." Makarov stated.

"But it is! You are the one person I know who can't handle quiet. Quiet for you is like me without winter. I'd go crazy if it was summer all year long."

At this the old man laughed.

"Ah yes, my nephew, the cold guy. In more ways than one."

"Hey, I'm not cold. I just speak my mind. There's nothing wrong with that. It's called sticking up for yourself, you should know. You were the one who taught me that."

"Haha yes I did."

Gray smiled at that.

"So, what's up? I come all the way to Rome to pay my favourite uncle a visit and you tell me to extend my trip. Can I ask why?"

Makarov went quiet then and looked up at his nephew. Gray had truly grown to be a handsome young man. But apart from that, Makarov knew that Gray grew up to be a _good _man.

"You know that a new Pope was elected last month yes?"

"Of course I know, the whole world knows, it's a pretty big thing."

"Yes, it is. I was appointed to be a Cardinal within the Vatican."

Gray looked at his uncle in shock and surprise.

"That's great! When?"

"Just last week. It is a great honor."

"Haha, now you really can't perv around the nuns, or they'll have you become a eunuch or something."

"And I also see that you are as dumb as ever. They don't do that anymore."

"Well they should. Keeps you old geezers under control."

Makarov laughed again. Gray always loved seeing his uncles smiling face. He really did have a face made for smiling.

"Haha. Come on, out with it. Don't tell me you just want me to stay cause you miss me and want to spend as much time as possible with me right?"

Makarov looked up at his nephew. Even though grown and having manly features, he still saw the boy he helped raise in those deep coal blue eyes.

"Ah, you know me well."

"Course I do, you practically raised me remember? Plus, I've lost count on how many times I've had to bail you out for being…handsy hehe."

"Hey now, that is all in the past."

"Haha yes I know, you are a cardinal now!" Gray exclaimed, meaning for it to sound light hearted, but at the same time, he was genuinely proud of his uncle.

"Yes, well, I was lucky."

"Oh stop being modest gramps. Come on, spill, what's up?"

Makarov once again faced his nephew and this time settled more into the bench.

"Gramps? Okay, now you're starting to worry me." Gray said. The light and laughter in his eyes dimmed.

Just from the change of his uncles face, Gray knew that there was something bothering him.

After a minute, Makarov looked back to his nephew and began his reason.

"As you know, there is to be a mass next week held by the Pope himself."

"Yeah, the whole of Rome is attending." Gray stated obviously.

"Yes, well. The new Pope is a kind, caring and gentle man. In his family, he had only one other sibling, a sister, who had only one child, a daughter."

"Had?" Gray asked.

"Yes, her parents passed away not too long ago. The Pope dotes on her and considers her like a daughter. As such, for next weeks mass, the Pope has invited her as a special guest to attend."

Gray listened intently, still trying to figure out why this news would be upsetting to his uncle.

"Okay…so what's the problem?" He finally asked.

Makarov looked up to his nephew.

"All the Cardinals were just recently warned that there might be a threat towards next weeks Mass ceremony. Which means that if we're under threat, the Pope is surely to be too."

"Have you told the authorities?" Gray asked.

"The authorities are the ones who told us! Really, young people these days. Anyway, instead of telling his niece not to attend for fear of her life, the Pope genuinely wants to see her."

"Then why doesn't she visit him some other time?" Gray inquired.

"It can't be helped. She is due to arrive tomorrow morning, 5am to be precise."

Gray stared at his grandfather for a good long time, trying to process the information.

"Gramps, I still don't understand one thing. Even though I feel flattered, really I am, but…why are you telling _me_?"

Makarov looked at his nephew.

"Gray, I know that you are quite skilled in martial arts, and forms of undercover work." Makarov said.

"Yeah, well, I would. You are the one who taught me, but quit changing the subject. What do you want gramps?" Gray's tone changed from playful to serious.

Makarov then let out a long withheld sigh and finally looked back up to Gray, only to have a more serious face on.

"Gray, you have every right to decline this offer I am about to bestow on you."

Gray looked puzzled, but nodded, both in understanding and in indication for his uncle to continue.

"The Pope knows of your various positive outcomes from your work and I must say, I am also proud." Makarov inhaled before continuing.

"Since the Pope, I and many other cardinals, cannot leave the task to protect his niece to the local authorities, due to being afraid that even they might not be able to protect her, I, on behalf of his Holiness, am asking you, Gray Fullbuster, if you would graciously accept the role of being Lucy Heartfilias personal undercover bodyguard."

"WHAT?! You have got to be kidding. Gramps, this isn't funny!"

Gray began laughing before his laughter died down from seeing the anguished look on his uncles face. He stopped laughing and resumed a serious tone.

"…Why me?" Gray asked after a while.

"Because you are the only one that we know has no connection to any threats place upon the Pope. Also, you are skilled in combat training and are able to adapt to any environment and scenario you are put in. Also…it's because out of all this, I trust you. And since I trust you, the Pope trusts my judgement to leave his beloved nieces life in your hands."

Gray looked shock at his uncles confession. He turned away from his uncle and stared out into the park. He tried to get his head around it. If he were to protect the Popes niece, it had to be his way and under his terms.

After thinking long and hard about it, Gray turned back to his uncle, who was staring at him, trying to read his face.

"Okay gramps, you're on. I'll do it, but not because of the Pope or all those other Cardinals sitting up on their high chairs, but because you asked. Don't forget, you're _my_ hero first. I'll try my best." He tried sounding calm, but he knew he was nervous as hell.

Makarov didn't smile, but only nodded.

"Gray, you must also know one other thing."

Gray looked at his uncle.

"Only the Pope and I know of you taking up this position. The other Cardinals only know that we are hiring someone, but do not know who. Thus, the Pope and I, in order to keep his Holinesses niece close, and thus you close as well, the Pope has given you a special role to play while she is here during her stay."

Gray became intrigued.

"What sort of role? You mean playing James Bond or something?"

Makarov shook his head.

"Since you have accepted this offer, the Pope has come up with a "temporary" post for you. A sort of…"make believe part", in order for you to be able to move in and out of any part of the Vatican at will."

Gray was now becoming nervous.

"What? I'm going to be a Vatican secret agent or something?"

"No…"

"Then what?! Spill old man."

Makarov looked up at his nephew.

"The Pope has bestowed on you, for the time being, the post of a young Priest."

At this Gray's eyes widened even more than from when he was told about him first being the Popes niece's bodyguard.

"WHAT?! Are you crazy! Now I know you've lost it Gramps! I can't just become a "make believe priest!" What is wrong with you?! Sure, I will look after little miss precious, but no way am I donning a white robe and saying prayers the whole day. You know me better than that gramps!"

Gray really was on edge now. What was the Pope thinking!

"Gray, please. You already said yes. If its money you want I'll…"

"NO!"

Makarov was startled.

"I don't want your money or the churches for that matter. Like I said, I'll do it for you gramps. But…all this for some little prissy princess? I mean really? The Pope must really love her…"

"He does. Gray, unlike you and the rest of our…"unique" family, Lucy is all he has. Also, she is the exact picture of the Popes only sister, her mother…Gray…she is the _only_ family he has left in the world."

Gray turned away from his uncle, scrunching up his face in annoyance.

_Oh what the hell. It's just for a short while Fullbuster. You got this. _

He turned back to Makarov.

"Fine…let's do this."

**XDXDXDX**

The sun wasn't even up yet, which annoyed Gray even more.

The previous day, he had accepted his uncles offer to stay with him at his uncle's quarters. In the late evening, he was then taken to see the Pope. There, he was briefed on all he had to know about the threats, and any other relevant information.

It could be said that Gray did feel honoured to meet the _Pope. _But, at the present time, with him standing at one of the many secret Vatican entrances in semi-darkness half asleep, Gray was beginning to think that no amount of honour was going to score if it meant that his sleep was going to suffer.

When about to let out his third yawn, the sound of a car engine managed to drive the sleepiness away, as a normal looking small black car pulled up right in front of him.

The driver of the car quickly got out and opened the rear door, letting out a small cloaked figure.

Looking up, the driver gave a small nod towards Gray after unloading a small suitcase before getting back into the car and driving off once more.

It was quiet now, and since the sun was still trying to creep out, Gray made his way up to the cloaked figure.

"Uhm, hello, I'm…"

But he never got to finish his sentence, when the cloaked figure turned around, only for deep chocolate brown eyes to meet Gray's stormy blue ones.

Gray felt like he had the wind knocked out of him. He had never seen eyes like that in all his life, but it took him a moment before his eyes travelled the rest of what was most probably the most beautiful face he had ever seen.

The figure in question was also shell shocked when looking into deep blue eyes that seemed to harbour a storm fighting within itself in them.

"uh…uhm…" Gray stumbled.

"Uhm, oh I'm so sorry, you must be the person who is to meet me here?"

Her voice.

_God, her voice, her eyes, her lips…no! snap out of it Fullbuster! You're tired and on edge for this damn assignment._

Gray blinked and shook his head.

"No. I mean yes! I'm Gray. I'm a young priest here and I'm here to escort you to your uncle."

At this the young woman smiled, and Gray thought that he felt his heart do a back flip.

"It's nice to meet you Gray. I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. Thank you so much for taking your time out to come meet me here."

At this Gray smiled, and whatever Grays heart felt and did, Lucy's did it 3 times over.

"It's quite alright. Would you like to meet your uncle?"

"Oh yes please! Thank you again."

"Haha no problem, here let me take your bag for you."

"Oh no no it's alright, I got it."

"Haha no really, it's okay Lucy, I don't mind"

"Oh but you're tired and…"

Half way trying to pull her bag away from Gray, Lucy slipped on the slippery pavement, only to have Gray catch her mid fall, making him cradle her in his arms with hers wrapped around his neck.

"I'm so sorry!" They both began, before setting their eye's on each other again.

"I…I…" Lucy couldn't find her voice.

Gray only had to look at her and lose every coherent thought from his head.

_This is not happening…Oh God, her eyes…_

"Lucy…"

"Gray…"

**XDXDXDX**

**Minna! **

**Hope you liked chapter 1 of the Cardinal. Like I said, this is completely fiction. **

**I'm really sorry that I haven't been putting up any new chapters for Stealing Love, but don't worry, I am most definitely finishing Stealing Love. **

**Thank you for reading and please review and let me know what you guys think. **

**You guys are the BEST! **


End file.
